Fullmetal Alchemst: Bleeding Sky
by Yokoh-chan
Summary: When world famous scientist Ivy Johansson and her daughter Lark come to Central City to study alchemy a visitor from Lark's past shakes things up! Can Ed and Al help to defeat this madman?


Professor Ivy Johansson shifted impatiently, awaiting the train's departure. Her suit case was full to the brim with, not clothes, but disheveled papers. She opened the thing and peered into it skeptically, as if to be telling the papers they had better stay put. The sun shone brightly and it was quite obvious that it was going to be a hot and miserable summer, not only there, but all over Europe. She didn't much like the thought of hot weather so she focused on what lay ahead.

Ivy Johansson was a woman of short stature and high reputation. One of the most famed scientists in all of the western world, her findings were thought to be ludicrous to some; whimsical and impossible, and groundbreaking and revolutionary to others; far beyond their time. She much liked new things. Anything that was thought to be beyond this era or special she wanted to delve into. Mostly this applied to technology and often, also, to clothing.

Her top was baggy to one side, and showed her shoulder and the shirt she wore underneath the afore mentioned garment. Her pants were to her knees and loose fitting, outlined at the hem with fine white lace. She grinned at a passerby who looked at her outfit with interest, or maybe bewilderment. But new clothes were not what brought her to the train or even what attracted her to her destination. Her mission this time was one far stranger than anything she had studied before, and far less innovative than what she had discovered herself. Her goal on this "study trip" was to learn about alchemy.

"Alchemy is an ancient science, certainly unlike me to want to learn about the PAST…"

She thought this thought to herself as she called to her destination a month prior to make arrangements. She was thoroughly ecstatic to be learning something new. Her daughter, however, was another story entirely…

Lark Johansson was not a scientist. She was a warrior. And she was a warrior in a time that did not need them as she wanted them to be needed. She spent her days in study, like her mother, but instead of science, she studied such things as the War of the Religions and the fall of Marcus Aralias after the Battle of Actium. She studied the myths of China's warriors, and the twisted formalities of Japan's feudal lords of yore. She had a passion for any weapon that needed wielding and a few that did not. But the one thing she detested more than anything else fell into a list of three and was at the top. To start at the bottom, it read something like this:

Her first name

Weapons like machine guns and pistols (as they were not honorable)

Alchemists

Her reasoning was, however, just and was hers. So her mother did not expect her to be pleased with their venture, but rather, only expected her to be a well behaved young woman of 17, as she should be. It was unlikely that they would find her a suitor among State Alchemists, but it was certainly more worth Lark's time to be a nice girl than to make enemies and get more attention than she wanted.

As her name was one of the things she detested (but not, of course, before guns or alchemists) she spent her time, across from her mother, trying to think of a good name to introduce herself with. Her appearance had to be as impressive as whatever name she thought up for herself, so she dressed appropriately. She wore the same out of sorts clothes as her mother. A long orange shirt, with straps rather than sleeves, and she had strapped a simple brown belt around her waist and positioned the buckle at her left side. Her pants were not pants at all, but rather, she wore a skirt that pleated and was a plaid pattern. Her legs were covered by thick stockings that came up to her knees and did not have bottoms. Her shoes were high heeled.

At length she sighed. "Of all the ridiculous names to give me…why in all the WORLD did you name me after a bird!"

Ivy picked her baggage up again and took out a paper to examine. "We've been though this dear. Names associated with nature run in the Johansson family. Your great-great-great-grandfather was an herbalist and his name was Herbert but everyone-"

"I know, Mother, everyone just called him Herb and it progressed from there…I know." She rested her chin in her hand and looked out the window. "I wish this awful thing would leave already. It's driving me crazy just sitting here looking at people pass by…"

"Human watching can make for very interesting study, though, my darling." Ivy smiled, looking out the window at a couple embracing before the departure. "Very interesting indeed…"

Lark didn't care what else her mother had left to say, for she normally would rant about things like physics and math and probability until she couldn't take anymore. Most of the time she had no idea what her mother was talking about anyway. Lark considered, briefly, giving her mother a lecture on the French Revolution, but thought better of it, deciding to preoccupy herself by guessing whom on the train she could defeat in battle. Most of them were women, children, businessmen or elderly. She groaned inwardly. For this thing being so full there was really no one interesting on it.

Suddenly the train lurched a bit and began to move.

"FINALLY!" Ivy exclaimed. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Excuse me, pardon us…" a voice coming up the aisle said.

"Yeah, the FREAK show…" Lark whispered from across the seats.

Ivy crinkled her brow and looked down the aisle behind her. Up it came two people. One was a small boy with gold colored hair pulled back into a braid. He looked irritated as he tried desperately to find a seat on the packed locomotive. The person behind him, presumably a large man, was wearing a suit of armor and apologizing to people for bumping them or what ever it was that had caused their sour looks. Ivy thought this was absolutely grand.

Lifting a slender arm she called out, "Hey! There are a couple of free seats over here!"

Lark's heart sunk into her shoes as she pulled her mother down from her almost -standing position on the seat. "You little fool! Don't encourage them! They maybe would have just got off if you hadn't opened your big mouth!"

"Oh, come on! They look harmless!" Ivy snickered.

"Your sarcasm does not make it any easier for me to like you."

The two strangers came up the aisle and peered over to the women seated there. Lark grinned, noticing how short the angry looking one was. "He's just a child.." she thought as she scooted over in the seat. The armored man sat next to her mother and inclined his head.

"Thank you so much!" sounded a child's voice.

"Yeah, there are a lot of rude people out there. Good to see SOMEONE has a heart!" the boy with the braid replied.

"Of course!" Ivy waved a hand in front of her face. "Don't mind people…they're so ignorant! The vast majority of them, anyway! I'm Ivy Johansson, pleased to meet you both!"

The boy rose up from his seat. "THE Ivy Johansson!"

"Is there any other?" she asked, liking the attention.

"Lord give me strength…" Lark mumbled from beyond the ramble, holding her head in her hand.

"I-I've studied your theories on phosphoric alterations in the human body! To reconstruct bone mass and-" He was cut short by a nasal snort beside him.

"Phosphoric alterations?" Lark scoffed. "If only she could increase the sulfuric levels in her own body enough to make herself spontaneously combust…"

"HEY! Do you even know who this woman IS! Show some respect, huh?"

Ivy laughed. "Don't mind her…that's my daughter Lark."

"Uuuuuuugh…." Lark groaned.

"OH! I'm sorry! You had meant not to use your name hadn't you?" Ivy knew well of what she had done before she did it, however.

"You're a horrible parent, you know that?" Lark grumbled, folding her arms and sliding down in the seat. "What sort of impression am I supposed to make with someone when I'm introduced as LARK! I may as well eat the bread crumbs off the ground around their feet…"

"You should be proud of who you are." The suit of armor offered. "No matter what name you're given."

Ivy arched an eyebrow looking at him. "That's an awfully small voice for such a large suit of armor. The pressure on the seat when you sat down should have been much greater!" She inched toward the helmet, to peer into it.

"Mind your own business, Mother." Lark warned, suddenly feeling apt to defend him. "It's ridiculous to think that you can feel on the seat the size of who's in there. Obviously he's only a child. Have you not heard him speaking?"

Ivy nodded. "Yes, obviously. Anyways though, we haven't gotten YOUR names yet!"

The small one on the seat next to Lark piped up. "I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse."

"…hmmm…Elric? I want to say that name sounds familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it…" Ivy frowned in thought.

Lark looked impressed. "Are you really? THE Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist? 'Savior of the People' and all that jazz?"

He indicated to himself with his thumb and grinned self righteously. "The one and only!"

"You and not this big one?" Ivy asked.

The youth slumped forward. "NO, it's not him!"

Lark gathered her bag up on her shoulder. "Excuse me." she said, getting up.

"Oh, sit down, Lark!" the professor moaned.

"No way am I spending the whole trip next to 'the People's Witch' and his tin can of a brother!"

"Who're you callin' a WITCH!" He demanded, also standing up.

"Quite so." The professor nodded in agreement. "Plant it, Lark!" She turned to face Edward apologetically. "You will have to forgive my daughter. She has a bit of a rough spot for alchemists. Call it a vendetta if you will."

"Vendetta?" Alphonse asked, looking over at her curiously.

"Only on a technicality." Ivy explained. "So…how long is this ride?"

"From here, it's about eight hours." Edward informed her.

Lark sighed heavily.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, professor Johansson, what brings you out our way?" The boy asked leaning back in his seat and regaining his composure.

"Well, alchemy of course! You see, it's an ancient science and one I'm not sure I quite understand…It's just enough speculation combined with logic to make it seem like magic. I want to understand every faucet…maybe I'll even write a book when I finish my research! The thing is, no one has a better collection of books about alchemy than an alchemist, right?" Ivy pointed at Ed. "That's where the state comes in, m' boy. I have no other place to go to study without the risk of disruption or inaccurate information. So, there it is , I suppose."

"Well, we're honored to have a scientist of your significance here with us!" Alphonse offered.

"Oh! Come now! I'm not THAT important!" She laughed uproariously.

Lark sunk deeper into her seat. "I wonder if to dive out of the window at this speed would be enough to kill me…"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "You poor, miserable thing, you. Don't let us scientists ruin your trip!"

"Scientist? He's a magician! A state certified birthday party entertainer…and he's perfect for the job because he's travel sized! Easy to cart around from place to place, ha-ha!" she grinned looking down at the boy menacingly.

"TRAVEL SIZED!" Edward cried out. "Who's travel sized!"

"Brother, please calm down…" Alphonse warned noticing the unwanted glares from the other passengers. "You wouldn't want to get us into trouble…!"

"No, you're right…The last thing we need is more attention." Edward confessed, calming himself down. "She just lucky I don't hit girls."

Lark snickered. "Neither do I!"

Al leaned forward to restrain his brother as he made a lunge for the girl, who only tittered behind her hand. "Gotta have that big strong man to keep you from screwing things up with your impulsive personality, I see! Marvelous!"

Whacking her daughter upside the head with her suitcase, Professor Ivy looked serious. "Stop that, Lark. You're not the most charming creature either. You need to learn to act like a lady! I know I didn't raise you to be such a barbarian!" She took out a tissue and wiped an imaginary tear. "All I wanted from God was a nice young girl, and he gave me this weasel as a joke! Woe is me…"

"Who's a weasel? HUH?" Lark sighed. This ride was not going to be the easiest or most pleasant of her life, but she had spent the first tiny bit of it aggravating her least favorite type of thing. This alone had put her in a better mood, and as Edward struggled to get to her from his brother's iron grasp, she simply looked out the window and smiled…

At least seven hours must have passed and Lark was sure she was going to die. What she had heard for the past about 420 minutes sounded a little like this:

"But it would be easy to commercially produce magnesium if only we had the proper methods, you see."

"Methods?"

"For example, sea water contains about .13 percent magnesium and is also present in some brines. So, in theory of course, if you were to use sea water as a raw material and add to it calcium hydroxide CA(OH)2 , then you would form a magnesium hydroxide Mg(OH)2. Then all you'd have to do is neutralize it with hydrochloric acid HCl and that would get you a nice magnesium chlorideMGCl2 to dehydrate into…"

Lark was ready to end her life like the honorable samurai of Japan. Seppuku was quick, and it would spare her honor…sounded plausible at least…

"Lark, Hon?" Ivy asked at length. "Will you be a dear and help me to remember something?"

"Remember?" Lark asked, already short tempered. "All I remember is being conned into coming to Central City with you. My MOTHER of all people as well! I remember being told that this was a good opportunity for us to "bond" and learn to understand each other, but the only one I remember seeing YOU bond with it this Edgar person beside me. Wanna hear some more about what I remember!" She snapped.

Ivy smiled innocently. "What was it that the transmutation circles on your back represent?"

Lark paused and after a moment made a point of twisting her face to make the most wicked glare she could manage. If she had had a weapon on her, then Professor Ivy Johansson would be dead.

"Perhaps when we reach our destination then you can have Edward or Alphonse here tell you what they mean." She folded her hands in her lap. "Then maybe we would understand the strange powers you've developed from having them, no?"

Lark only scowled hard at the woman, making no response. Then at last she said, "You have no right to offer me up as an experiment to this boy."

"Not an experiment, Lark, only as a means of observation. Everyone we've talked to thus far says they've never seen anything like them, so maybe with you being state certified and all you would know more than any alchemist friends I have." Ivy looked out the window. "Good then, maybe you can have them removed as well, you think?"

Lark's face lit up. "I could…?"

"Well, theoretically." Ivy admitted. "I don't know that for SURE."

Edward leaned forward, his foot propped up on the knee opposite it. "Are they strange or do you just not recognize them? What do they look like exactly?"

Ivy laughed. "Suddenly you get so serious! I'm not worried about that just yet, you see. I'm, personally, more concerned with why a boy like you would become a lackey for the government! What do they call them…? 'Dogs of the Military?' You seem a lot smarter than that. The scientific community could certainly use such fresh ideas!"

Edward laughed a little. "Hear that, Al? The scientific community! Ha-ha! But, to be honest, I'm not really up for something like that. I'm strictly an alchemist, not an inventor."  
Pushing up her spectacles, Ivy shook her head. "Young people…you all just don't know how to look at the big picture is all! All you see is what's in front of you NOW."

But before she could explain herself, the train began to come to a slow and gradual stop. Lark felt like crying. She almost hopped right out of the window.

"FINALLY! WHOO-HOO!" she raised her arms into the air. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Clutching to her bag, the girl stood up, ready to get off. But so did every other person on the locomotive. Lark backed down into her seat. "AWW! Man…what a waste……" People milled around, pressing into each other like a squirming writhing mass of humanity, all desperate to leave the train.

"I've never been on a train that was so full…" Alphonse admitted. "It's never like this!"

"Yeah, it's weird, I gotta admit." Edward began. "Let's just wait it out, alright?"

Whimpering, Lark sat back down. "Sheesh, what a pain…"

2.

As they hustled through the city it became very apparent that the train wasn't the only place that was crowded. The teeming streets made for difficult maneuvering and Ivy was glad that she had gotten a cab and not walked. Considering the nauseating number of people there that day it was a miracle that they managed to get one at all. Lark had the driver to leave before her mother could even offer the two Elric brothers a ride. For this, she was very proud of herself. Traffic made for a stressful ride. As did Ivy's obvious irritation. At last she spoke.

"Lark, why can't you just be a normal, polite, courteous young woman?"

She made no response but instead stuck a finger in one ear as if to be itching it. "I really have no idea what you mean, Mommy Dearest…"

"Don't you 'Mommy Dearest' me! Those boys were going to the same place we are, you know! Don't you think you could have at least-"

"At least what?" Lark snapped. "What cabbie would give a ride to an empty suit of armor!"

Ivy paused. "So…you noticed it, too?"

"Yeah…I noticed. I noticed when I saw him at the end of the aisle." Lark confessed, looking out the car window. She creased her eye brows into a thinking sort of face and added, "It's just a spirit. I can sense that he's troubled though…do you think that the suit is haunted and just staying on this plane to save his brother from suffering his loss?"

Ivy nodded, her hand to her chin. "Possible. Though I would hate to ask him about it. That seems like none of our business."

Lark's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Oh yeah, by the way…speaking of things that are none of someone's business…Why did you bring up my back!" She looked on the verge of tears. "And to complete strangers no less!"

Ivy leaned back and said nothing. Her answer was, of course, that she wanted to help her daughter get rid of them, but to say so aloud would certainly result in disbelief. So she kept her mouth shut.

"Fine, play your games." Lark sighed. "But when we get there, and before I take my shirt off for some twelve year old and a ghost, I want answers!"

"Alright, alright…"

Edward sifted through the accumulation of human life as best he could, struggling to keep Alphonse close in tow. Central City was bustling, yes, but the sick amassing of people since their last visit to headquarters was long past reasonable.

Edward kicked a man who elbowed him in the face. "Watch it, you jerk! I'm walkin' here!"

"Well so is everybody else!" The man replied crankily.

"Try not to take it personally, Brother." Al said from behind. "It's really crowded and when you're your size…"

"Whose side are you ON, Al?" Ed asked angrily, struggling to get his arm out of a young woman's purse strap it had become entangled in.

"Yours, of course. I wonder where all of these people came from?" Al asked peering at the other side of the sidewalk that was similarly packed.

"I don't know," Edward confessed. "but there's something weird about it. Maybe we'll get some answers once we get to headquarters."

Lark had never been to any sort of military establishment and she was glad that this would be her only experience with such a place. When they arrived at the gate, the presentation made for her mother made her want to laugh.

Rows of officers were lined up the outside of the building. All at attention and saluting. Lark was amused. She thought they all looked rather like wind-up toys. She smiled and covered her mouth to hide it. "I guess," she thought to herself. "this is what sort of presentation they make when the military is full of scientists!"

They were approached at once by a young looking man with piercing eyes and a stern look across his face. He saluted and Lark let out a nasal snort. He arched an eyebrow discontentedly. Lark turned her head and muffled her laughing as best she could. Ivy elbowed her.

"MY goodness! All this for little old me?" She said, pretending to be taken aback. "I CERTAINLY don't merit this sort of a welcoming party!"

"Nonsense," the man replied, standing at ease. "a scientist in your good standing is certainly an special guest here. I guarantee there is not one among us who has not heard your name, let alone studied your work."

His expression did not seem to reflect the respect in his voice, as his eyes stayed stoic and cold and his mouth never once turned into a smile. Lark decided not to like him. Though she wouldn't consider it at all, being as he was an alchemist. Not a one of these people was fit to be her acquaintance, let alone a friend. The man continued.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I apologize that our president was not here to greet you, but the higher-ups are trying to solve the current demographic occurring in our city. This sudden over-population is very unsettling to say the least. There's been an order for many of the men from the East City Headquarters to come here and help to 'keep the peace', so to speak…"

"I would imagine." Ivy nodded. "Well, let's focus on now then shall we? I'm Ivy Johansson!" She stuck out her hand and he clasped it warmly. "Pleased to meet you!"

"And," he began a slight smile hinting on his lips. "Who is this charming young lady behind you?"

Lark gagged, turning to face him. "My name is Autumn. Autumn Johansson."

"A beautiful name." He extended his hand to take hers as if he would kiss it.

She walked past him. "So, anyway, are the people here always this….uptight? Is there anyplace to eat around here? I'm starved!" She poked playfully at the side of one of the soldiers. In the background she could be heard saying, "Hey, you ticklish?"

Ivy scratched behind her head in embarrassment. "Ha-ha…sorry. She's a rotten little thing sometimes. She's just trying to make sure you know she's uninterested…and her name isn't Autumn, it's Lark."

The Lieutenant Colonel looked after her curiously, cocking an eyebrow. "She's strange…"

"I know…" Ivy hung her head. "I'm sorry…"

When Edward and Alphonse finally arrived the excitement (could it be called that) had died down and things were back to normal. On the outside, anyway. Inside people spoke in hushed voices about their new guest and her daughter. Ivy and Lark had been given a simple room with two beds. This was at Ivy's personal request. Simplicity was a personal theme for the scientist and she found that it was easier to study when there wasn't much else to observe besides your books. Lark plopped down one of the beds, exasperated and looked around at the room.

There was a window between the two beds and beneath that was a nightstand with a bouquet of flowers on it. On the other side of the room against the side of the wall opposite her there was a writing desk of sleek, dark wood. At the other side was a couch with a small table next to it and a lamp on top of that. There was a dresser against the wall at the end of her mother's bed between that and the desk. It was a quaint and spacious room, but Lark had a feeling it was just a military dorm with flowers. It made her feel empty and it seemed endlessly impersonal. Her mother, however, seemed chipper and cheerful as ever.

She stood over her bed, unpacking her things and placing them into piles to be put in the dresser. She looked over her shoulder.

"Lark, dear, why don't you unpack? Then we can go into town and get a bite to eat."

Lark rolled her eyes, falling back and laying on the bed. "Don't you act like we're friends all of the sudden. I haven't forgotten your negligence on the train!" She leaned up on her elbows. "Why don't you wait for that little genius, _Edmond_ and go to dinner with him?"

Ivy closed her suitcase and walked over to the dresser. "You know that's not his name…The way you acted toward Lieutenant Colonel Mustang today was completely embarrassing. You're lucky I'm even talking to you."

Getting up and taking a long, cloth wrapped item off of the floor beside the bed, Lark scrunched up her face. "He's icky Mom. He has a sickening sort of air about him…He's self absorbed and cocky and I want no part of him."

Skeptically Ivy squinted her eyes. "All that just from a first meeting, eh?"

Removing the cloth Lark produced a sleek staff with a thin blade attached to the top. "Yep. Don't like him. You know how I can read people…" She twirled the weapon over her head and holding it still for a moment added. "Is there anywhere around her I can practice, or do you think an army of scientists even HAS training halls?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask the kind young man who welcomed us?" Ivy grinned.

"Sick…" She held out the weapon and grimaced. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"Oh, no more than a month…" Ivy assured her. "Or until you find a husband!"

Lark hit her over the head with her naginata.

3.

Kicking at the floor in irritation Ed rubbed at his shoulder and heaved a sigh, strolling down the hall to his room where Al was waiting.

"It's like he just calls me back here to give reports so he can patronize me!" he said aloud to no one. "I'm lucky I've got no reason to stick around…" Then it dawned on him. "That's right…" he thought. "Professor Johansson's daughter has some strange transmutation circles on her back she wanted me to take a look at. I wonder which room they're staying in?"

As he rounded the corner he saw Lark there in the hall, one hand on her chin, the other folded around her waist, looking very confused. He contemplated leaving her there and taking another route back to his room, but then remembered how kind her mother had been to he and his brother…his knowledge of the law of equivalent exchange wouldn't allow him to carry around his debt to professor Ivy unnecessarily.

"You lost?" he asked, approaching her, trying to look as casual as possible.

"No, I like standing here like a moron. Takes the tension out of my shoulders." She replied sarcastically.

"Forget I asked…" Edward frowned, turning back down the hall.

Lark reached out her hand. "WAIT! I…could use a little…help…" she almost struggled to say.

Edward, his back still to the helpless young woman, grinned deviously. Here was his chance to pay her back for all that harassment on the train! He would give her directions…the long way around…maybe a couple fights of stairs…Still with a sly look in his eyes he turned to face her.

"Sure, Lark…whattaya need?"

She paused seeing the look on his face and said quickly, "Maybe I'll find it on my own after all…" And with that, she started down the hall.

Following after her, he grabbed her hand. "No, I'll help. No use in you getting anymore lost than you already are, right?"

Yanking herself out of the boy's grasp, Lark turned away, in a mood. "No use in you getting me anymore lost than I already am. What reason do you have to help me?"

There was a pause as the two of them shared an awkward silence. At length Lark narrowed her eyes. "You just wanna get in good with me so I'll let you take a look at the symbols on my back, you little tramp!"

Edward shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around. "Like hell! I just figured that since your mother helped me, than I can help her daughter to even the score."

"Riiiight…" Lark rolled her eyes, flicking a hand through her hair. "You could have at least thought of a more convincing story, Elmer."

"It's EDWARD! And, not that you would understand the laws of alchemy, but…"

Lark continued on her way. "Now I'm SURE I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"If you don't mind my asking," Ed started, not following or making any attempt to stop the girl. "What do you have against alchemists? Does it have something to do with the transmutation circles on your back?"

Lark stopped and let her face set into a deep and unmoving scowl. "I wouldn't waste my life's story on some miniature alchemist who does the bidding of the government. Ask my mother, I'm sure she'd be tickled to tell you what pains I've endured."

And with that she walked away. Her eyes dark and now full of a pain and a hatred that few understood. Glancing out the window that faced the parade grounds at the back of the establishment, Lark thought to herself, "It was a day just like today." The setting sun casting long shadows about the walls Lark clenched her eyes closed tightly to try and block out memories she knew were coming back to haunt her.

The table, lit by the light of dusk, had books strewn all about it. Some of them open, others closed with tags marking key passages. Bottles containing liquids of all colors and densities were littered around in an unorderly fashion. Some were in vials sitting up in wooden stands, others found their way through long tubing and into bulb shaped containers connected to the opposite ends. A young man lifted up a needle and wiped a cloth over a section of tattooed skin, pushing up a small pair of spectacles. His dark hair hung lazily into his eyes. White, cuffed sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he wore an exhausted expression. At a table beside the bed in front of him, there was a pistol, which he grasped in his hand. For a moment he gazed torpidly at his work, letting a slight smile extend across his lips. Four spherical markings littered a bare back, barely visible in the failing sunlight.

His victim, previously unconscious, lay face down on a bed with simple, white linens. Her lashes fluttering, the young woman opened her eyes and hugged tightly to the pillow she had her head upon. Leaning in, the young man kissed her cheek affectionately. She sat up abruptly, clutching the sheets to her chest to cover herself, a look of bewilderment in her eyes.

"What did…?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but for all the studying I did, I had to know that I tried it on someone…the problem is, who would allow themselves to be experimented on?" He laughed softly. "I knew you would understand. You've been here with me through it all. And…I'm truly sorry…" He whispered, sitting back and holding the handgun to the underside of his chin. "I love you."

As the shot rang out Lark came to her senses and glanced over at the waitress who had dropped a plate in the restaurant she and Ivy sat at.

"You seem a bit distracted." Her mother said pointedly, tearing a roll in half.

"Just thinking." Lark sighed, resting her chin in her hand.

People walked past the lazy little café taking care of whatever business they found to entertain themselves with. Some carried shopping bags, others looked at their watches and hurried their pace. Others still were couples, holding tightly to one another's hands, laughing, smiling…

A silent tear ran down Lark's pale cheek and she mouthed a single word.

"Arthur…"

4.

It was night and the stars were spread peacefully across the inky black sky. The city was lost in the tranquility of sleep. Save one particular room. From one side of this room an irritating rusting of covers could be heard. Once in one manner, then stopping for a moment, followed by a heavy sigh. Then again, the other way followed by a deep growl. This continued a moment longer until a voice ventured to speak.

"Brother…?" Alphonse spoke timidly. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell does she have against alchemists anyway?" Ed shot up into a sitting position, unable to get comfortable anyway. "Here I'm trying to help and she bites my head off!"

"I'm sure she has a good reason." Al replied, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

"Well, whatever it is, it has something to do with the transmutation circles the professor said were on her back." Edward spread his arms wide and let himself fall back onto his pillow, closing his eyes. "I'll be sure ask Professor Johansson to let me take a look at them tomorrow."

Al hesitated before asking, "But…shouldn't you ask LARK instead? It IS her body after all…"

There was a pause and Edward turned over, tugging on the sheets to drape them over his exposed shoulder. Not that it would do any good, being as there was no feeling in his cold, automail arm.

"Go to sleep, Al."

Neither of them spoke another word but they both now had a lot on their minds. Ed frowned in thought. She said that none of the alchemists she knows recognize the circles and that they give Lark some sort of strange powers. Could these be what I've been looking for all along? Maybe a new KIND of alchemy…or human alchemy maybe? Or better yet, maybe they have something to do with the philosopher's stone…What if this is the thing I've been missing…

Shaking his head Edward realized he needed to get some sleep. Dwelling on these prospects was only going to get him more worked up and then he'd never get to sleep. Closing his eyes once more, he let sleep take him.

The library was decent sized, but not huge. Ivy found plenty to occupy herself with, though. After all, she had to start with the basics. At one of the many tables distributed about the library, she had surrounded herself with books and enough paper to satisfy her note taking desires. She had a pen behind her ear, and a pencil in her mouth. Lark was sitting on the other side of the table, kicking her legs. Behind the massive mound of alchemic texts, Lark looked particularly small. She popped her head over the mountain of literature and cocked an eyebrow skeptically.

"So, what in the world am I supposed to do this whole time while you're here? HMMM?"

Ivy tipped her glasses and tilted her head back. "Why is that any of my business? You're a big girl…go shopping or something!"

Thrashing about Lark cried, "In that crazy throng of people!"

"Calm down! You're gonna knock over my books!"

As Lark proceeded to shake back and forth on the table, Edward and Alphonse entered the library.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything!" Ed grinned.

Lark stopped her shenanigans and looked over at the two brothers, frowning a little. "Good morning, Elroy; Alphonse." She nodded at Al pleasantly. He bowed a little in response.

"It's EDWARD!"

Lark waved a hand in front of her face. "To-ma-to, to-mah-to…"

Ivy parted two piles of books so that she could see the two boys. "So, how can we help you today?" she smiled.

Edward smiled slyly. "We hear that Lark has some strange markings you'd like us to take a look at."

Lark's face contorted and she looked away. "Forget it, pipsqueak!"

Ed twitched noticeably and tried to seem unphased by her comment. Through clenched teeth he continued, "I think that it's in your best interest. If these alchemic symbols are really as strange as you say they are there's a chance this is a whole new KIND of alchemy."

"What's this the alchemic symbol for?" Lark made an obscene gesture with her hand and laughed. "Give me a break, Ernesto."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME WRONG!"

"Yes," commented a deep voice from behind them. "I believe it's pronounced 'small fry.'"

They turned and immediately both Edward and Lark's faces developed puckered brows. "Lieutenant Colonel Mustard, was it?" Lark inquired from behind her hand.

"MUSTANG. Very funny, Miss Johansson." He replied smiling in a way that made Lark's stomach churn.

Ivy propped her chin up on the backs of her hands and tilted her head slightly. "May we help you Lieutenant Colonel?"

"I am only checking to make certain our resources are suitable." He responded. "And to make sure this boy isn't troubling you."

"Elbert?" Lark smirked. "Nah, he's not in anyone's way…unless, of course, you've heard the floorboards complaining about him being too close…"

"WHO'S TOO CLOSE TO THE FLOOR!" He screamed, furious.

"Oh, ho-ho-ho-ho! Hit a sore spot!"

Mustang closed his eyes as he lifted a hand to his brow in salute. "Well then, if that is all, I'll leave you to your studies." Flashing a smile at Lark, he took his leave.

"I'm gonna vomit." She declared, making a sour face.

"Take your shirt off for Edward." Ivy ordered pushing up her spectacles and looking at a book.

"NO WAY!"

"Perhaps you'd prefer we ask Mr. Mustang to take a look, then?" Ivy cooed.

Crossing her arms and tugging at the edges of her shirt, Lark brought it up over her shoulders in the back. "I'd rather lick the bottom of your shoe."

Edward peered closely at her back and was momentarily distressed.

There were four double lined circles distributed on her back as to make a diamond shape. Within one was a upwards triangle, engulfed in flame with the symbol for gold in the center. Within another was a downwards triangle with the same symbol in the center, but this one was surrounded by, and partially sinking in, water. The other was a upwards-facing triangle with a line through the center and the symbol for gold in the middle of it. This one was surrounded by swirling lines that resembled moving air. The final circle held a downward facing triangle with a line through the center and the symbol for gold. This one, however, was covered with vines.

"What in the hell…? What was the name of the alchemist that made these? Do you have access to any of his logs or journals?" Edward requested.

Ivy sighed. "His name is Sigmund Alperton. And he has no records in English. All of his journals are written in Latin."

"I think I'd like to speak to him. Can I have an address to send a letter to?" Edward asked, still studying Lark's back.

"He's dead." Lark replied, still holding her shirt up. "He killed himself right after he did this to me." Her eyes began to well up with tears as she pulled her shirt down to relay the story. "He was my betrothed. He specialized in what he called "elemental alchemy" and for a long while I supported him in it. But…soon it became so that all he did was study and experiment. I told him that I didn't want to marry him anymore, I called it off…" she brought up a hand to wipe her tears and continued. "He told me he had some things of mine and asked me to come over and get them…when I did he…he must have drugged my tea, because all I remember is waking up on his bed and seeing him put that pistol to his chin…"

"You really have a good reason not to like alchemists, don't you…?" Al said more to show Edward he was right than to get an answer out of her.

"But not all alchemists are bad people!" Ed cried defensively. "You can't make that sort of decision based on one person!"

Lark turned around a bit and opened her hand. Edward looked confusedly at it for a moment. At first nothing happened, then, slowly, water began to trickle from her upraised palm. It splashed gently onto the floor.

"I can make fire too, and I can make strong winds blow, or make clouds…or if I want, I can move earth, or even make plants grow faster." She closed her hand and the water stopped. "I hate alchemists even though, in a way, I am one myself…" She laughed a little. "Please, tell me you know what they are."

Edward shook his head. "I-I've never seen transmutation circles that look like that." He was practically speechless. "I don't even know what to make of it…it's not even like real alchemy."

"Well," Ivy began, going back to her books. "looks like you've even baffled the pros. Just unlucky I suppose."

Lark smiled sadly. "Alright then. Thank you anyway…"

Then without saying another word, she turned and walked out of the library.

Alphonse looked after her and sighed. "Her lover did that to her?"

Ivy nodded. "Yes. He was crazed, if that is strong enough a word for it. Sigmund became completely engrossed in his studies. Toward the end we should have seen the signs; he hardly ate, didn't sleep, never came over or invited Lark over for that matter…as for his notes, I'm afraid that I can't interpret any of his texts. I speak Latin, but as I read it, it's a story about a young girl and her doll collection that talks to her. She has odd conversations with them…about things like the government, new dresses, newspaper articles, her father's big mustache…"

Edward frowned. "That's a pretty eerie code."

"Code?" Ivy queried.

"All alchemists write their research notes in code of disguise it. That way they can't be used by other people." Ed answered her.

Alphonse nodded. "That's right. Brother's notes are written like travel logs. They make no sense at all to me, but to him they're as clear as day…so, also, you may want to study some books on decoding alchemic texts…"

Ivy looked at her book pile, suddenly distressed. "Marvelous…"

Lark moved through the halls at a brisk pace not sure whether to feel angry or upset for spilling her soul to the boys. She wiped at a hot tear she felt forming in the corner of her eye. Irritably, she quickened her pace. "It was none of their business anyway!" She decided.

Roy stood ahead of her in the hall, looking out the window. "None of whose business? Do you mean the circles on your back?" he asked.

"You…"

He ran his hand through his hair and turned his emotionless face to her. "Surprised? You should of at least figured that the government could look up a thing or two about your past, Lark Johansson. Or was it Autumn Johansson? Or perhaps even…" he grinned. "Lark Alperton?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

He walked over to her slowly. "Spare me the performance. I had a friend in investigations look into you two. Some say your mother is a quack. Some say that her daughter is a freak…a loose-cannon bombshell with strange powers."

"Don't make me sick." She growled. "I don't have anything to hide. Do you want a look at the symbols too?"

Roy laughed softly. "Calm down Miss Johansson. We're just going to have you go down to investigations and have them take some pictures."

"Pictures?" Lark asked, disgusted. "Why do you need pictures?"

"Study. Perhaps we can find someone who can help you understand what they are and how to use them." He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and peered into her eyes. "Rest assured, we have your best interests at heart."

For having my best interests at heart they really don't seem to care if I'm uncomfortable…Lark thought, sitting in the chair in the empty little room with her shirt off. There was no one in it at the moment, but there would be soon and she could only pray that the person taking the photographs was a woman. What does the military care if I've got tattoos? She asked herself for what seemed like the hundredth time. It's my business, I wish that Mother hadn't brought it up…

Just as she was about to complain some more, a man carrying a camera and a tripod entered the room, followed by Lark's least favorite Lieutenant Colonel. The man wore the same blue uniform as his companion, but certainly had a kinder expression. He smiled pleasantly and held out his hand to Lark.

"You must be Lark Johansson! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes."

Lark flushed, feeling unhappy that it wasn't a woman taking the pictures and timidly grasped his hand. Sighing she wrapped her arms around her chest and wished that she had worn a plainer bra that day. But all the same there was no going back now. "Pleased to meet you." She mumbled.

As Lieutenant Colonel Hughes set up the tripod, Lark could feel Roy behind her, examining the markings on her back. Feeling his breath against her skin, her stomach lurched violently and she looked over her shoulder.

"Do you _mind, _Lieutenant Colonel?" She huffed.

He smirked. "No, not at all."

"Okay, okay…" Hughes walked over to the two of them and interceded. "Let's make this fast, hmm?"

Lark felt no more pleased about it then than she had just a moment ago and it must have shown on her face, because Hughes laughed gaily and said, "Don't be nervous! I have a lot of experience taking pictures! Like these pictures of my darling daughter Elysia!" He pulled a photograph out of the folds of his coat. "Isn't she the sweetest and most adorable little girl you've ever laid eyes on!" Beaming proudly, he set the photo in front of Lark's face as if to be sure she saw it.

Lark faltered, caught a little off guard. "I-I…"

"Honestly," he pressed. "tell me what you think!"

"HUGHES." Roy said firmly. "We really don't have time for this nonsense."

The man laughed and put the picture back in his jacket, pushing up his glasses. "Oh, alright…Now, Miss Johansson, if you would be so kind as to unhook that bra and turn around."

But at that very moment a woman burst through the door. Her hair was blonde and parted to one side. "Both of you, OUT." She demanded.

"Oh, hello there Hawkeye!" Hughes beamed, stepping out from behind the camera. "Good thing _you_ showed up! I would hate to have to look at another woman…!" He laughed at himself and, putting a hand in his pocket, waved to Lark as he left the room. "Good to have met you!"

"You too, Mustang." The woman named Hawkeye scowled, pointing a finger out the door and watching him leave. Looking down at Lark she sighed. "Shall we?"

Lark sighed, directing her eyes upward at the beautiful blonde. "Thank you…"

By the time evening had fallen the pictures had been developed. Hughes sat at the far edge of Mustang's desk and sighed.

"I've never seen anything like them, Roy. It looks like they're just pictures. Like mock alchemy." He put a hand to his stubbled chin and shook his head from side to side. "I don't get it. What kind of alchemist could do this?"

Roy faced the window and folded his hands behind his back. "Perhaps not even an alchemist at all, Hughes."

"What are you getting at?" the man asked, peering down his spectacles at his friend.

"Maybe it's not science at all. I spoke briefly with the Professor this afternoon and she says that Lark can create-from nothing-all four elements." Mustang turned to face Hughes, a grim look in his eyes. "We both know that goes completely against all of the most basic rules of alchemy."

"But, if it's not alchemy then, what is it?" Hughes asked, gravely.

"I don't know." was all Roy could muster, turning back to the window. "But, I intend to find out. And by the way Hughes," he turned to face his friend, looking concerned. "Try and see what's going on with this weather…"

The figure atop the clock tower shook with laughter brought on by twisted amusement. His wild hair complimented his long, leather coat and high fitting boots. A fanatical look filled his eyes and pressed a finger to his chin in contemplation.

"It's really just as I thought. People are just like animals…herding them here was all too easy. Now for phase two…" And with that, he disappeared.

5.

"The weather?" Edward inquired. "Why would that have anything to do with it?"

"Think about it, Ed." Hughes said. "Hasn't it been unusually cool here for summer? And all we hear from other parts of the country is about how hot it is, and about the threats of draught. It's been my point of interest lately, so I've noticed some things…like, also, how even though it's been so cloudy it hasn't rained in who knows how long!"

The boy shifted his weight. The trip he'd taken to the investigations office had been only to study again the images of the transmutation circles that littered Lark's back, not to discuss the increase in population. But, as it was the largest martial concern at present, it was hard to avoid, especially in the place where it was focused; investigations.

Hughes scratched behind his head. "I have a feeling it's like migratory instinct. People can sort of feel when they need to leave, like a sixth sense."

"So, you think that people are coming to Central City because it's cooler here? Like when birds migrate to warmer climates in winter?" Ed laughed. "I don't know whether that's probable or not Hughes. Human beings aren't _migratory_…we adapt. That's what SEPARATES us from the animals."

Stifling a yawn, Hughes stretched his arms. "Well, regardless, it's just speculation. We're still looking into it. And also…" He looked both ways and leaned over as not to be heard by anyone else around. "Have you heard about these murders lately?"

"Murders? I haven't heard a word." Edward confessed. "What's happened?"

"Three people in the past three nights. All of them found in the streets, drowned."

"Drowned?" He repeated. "They drowned them and dumped them in the streets?"

Hughes shook his head. "No. I mean, their lungs were full of water. They were drowned OUT of water. They weren't wet on the outside." Shrugging he added, "I've never seen such a weird case of serial killings in my entire career."

"Did the victims have anything in common?" Edward offered.

"Not a thing. One of them was a school teacher, the other was a baker, the last of them that just occurred last night, was a young girl. Only about six years old."

Edward folded his arms in thought. As he left with the folder of pictures in hand he remembered what he had seen Lark do the previous day. Could there be someone out there that could do the same sort of thing? Opening the folder he flipped through the photographs and shook his head. "Elemental Alchemy…?" he asked out loud.

Listening to the radio had fast become one of Lark's favorite past-times. Though she didn't much care for music of any sort, it was something to do, and it didn't involve science or embarrassing snapshots. She frowned as she listened to the story that was on the news.

"Five found dead, drowned from the inside. Authorities are baffled as to how this crazed killer has brought this horror to Central City. We'll have more news as details unfold.

Currently in weather, draught fills the country as temperatures rise into the 100's. This makes Central City the coolest and most inhabitable place in miles. Experts say that the cloud covering we have seen in our fair city for the last four months will still not give way to rain. Looks like it's cooler here, but just as dry!

Now to something a little more pleasant, eh? Here's the newest from L. Wolfe Gilbert…"

Lark turned her head and called over to her mother at the other end of the library. "Did you hear that?"

Ivy didn't answer. Lark rolled her eyes. "I'm going into town, 'kay?"

Still no reply.

"Maybe there's a store I can rob or something…" Ivy lifted a hand and waved lazily. "Have fun…"

Now the proud holder of a flat and irritated expression, Lark left the library and headed out of headquarters. This weather is crazy…They say that it's been five whole months since they had any rain and the clouds have been hovering around this city for four? That's a little peculiar. Lark thought this to herself as she walked out the gates and into town. Maybe I can find myself a nice necklace or something….

Wishing she had brought a jacket, Lark wrapped her arms around her sides. It was unusually cool for August. She peered up at the cloud covering and sighed. "Where's my sunshine?" she asked aloud. Suddenly, her attention was caught as a couple men in uniforms ran past her.

A ways up the street she saw a small group of men in military uniforms who had closed off that street. A crowd was gathering around to get a better look as more soldiers yet pushed them back and asked them to be going on their way. She trotted up to the closest officer and asked, "Another one of those drown victims?"

The man nodded. "You know, we were just talking about you Miss Johansson. This one was a little different. There was a symbol burned into his throat. The same water symbol that's on your back."

Lark hung her head. "Does everyone know about that?"

"Everyone at H.Q. at least…" he scratched nervously behind his head. "You've got the entire alchemic community baffled."

"The same symbol that's on my back? The one for water?" Lark's eyes grew wide. "May I take a look at the victim?"

The young man shrugged. "I dunno, you're gonna have to take that up with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"What's that Clementine?" a familiar voice called from a little behind him.

"Miss Johansson wants to get a closer look at the victim." He relayed.

"YEAH! Get her over here, maybe she knows something about this." Hughes said enthusiastically.

Lark worked her way over to the body that was sprawled out on the street. At first glance she thought they had been mistaken, but after taking a closer look she recognized the symbol. Her head began to throb and covered her mouth with one hand for fear that she would be sick. There was no doubt that that was the same symbol.

"I-impossible…Sigmund…he-he's dead…"

"Sigmund? You mean the man who did that to you?" Hughes asked. "Are you saying he's the only one who knew about these symbols?"

Lark nodded. "Elemental alchemy…it…it was HIS idea…! He invented it! The only other person who knew about it was his brother Arthur." Slowly Lark's eyes grew wide with understanding. "He…he wouldn't…"

Grasping Hughes's arm, she looked at him urgently. "We need to get all of these people out of Central City!" she pleaded. "I think I understand what's going on…with these murders…and it all has to do with this blasted weather…!"

As she ran back to headquarters new thoughts filled her head. Memories she had tried for years to squelch…

"I love you!" Arthur pleaded. "I always have! How long have I been telling you that? And now when it matters most you turn away from me? My brother used you! Abandoned you! Used ME!"

Lark yanked her hand out of his, furious. "Arthur, you can't possibly tell me that you think him borrowing your research even COMPARES to what he did to me!"

"BORROW? He stole it and perverted it! Turned it into something it was never meant to be! He's turned _alchemy _ into something it was never meant to be! A weapon!" Arthur's eyes filled with tears. "It's meant to be a tool to help people! To find cures, and medicines…not to turn the building blocks of our world into methods of death and destruction!"

Boring her eyes into him, Lark said, "Well, maybe it should be. That would certainly make its absurdity worth while! Alchemy is a complete waste of intelligence!"

Contorting his face to match his rage, Arthur screamed at her. "Is it! So you think it's better suited as a weapon?" he laughed. "Well then, maybe I'll make it into one! I'll do what my brother never could have dreamed of! Take my own findings back...when I meet you again be sure that you'll regret this day…"

Bursting through the doors of the library Lark's eyes, now filled with fear and desperation were overflowing with tears. "Mother!"

Ivy was there in the library with the two Elric brothers as she had been for most of the past week and a half. "Lark…? What's happened?"

"It's Arthur…!" Lark panted, trying to catch her breath.

Ivy got up and, walking over to her daughter, asked, "Arthur? What about him?"

"He…He's got to be the one behind all of this! These murders…and what's more…I think that he's behind this weird weather."

Confused Ivy shook her head. "Wh-how…You haven't even spoken to him since it happened…!"

Lark lifted her head and looked to Edward and Alphonse. "So, are you really as good as they say?" She smiled. "I think that we're gonna need your help."

6.

As the sun rose on the horizon Arthur dropped a writhing figure to the ground and ran a hand upwards through his hair, wetting it back into its spiked position. He looked fondly at the transmutation circle on his hand as the water dried up into it, then glanced with grim satisfaction at the man who was dying there on the ground. Kneeling down next to him slowly, Arthur grabbed a tuft of hair from the sufferer's head and lifted him by it.

"I suppose you'll want to know how I did this? I'll let you in on a little secret…It's called Elemental Alchemy and it's all mine…I used a symbol that focused primarily on water itself…You know, before now I had just been putting my hand to people's mouths, but how much fun is that when you can't hear them screaming?" He sighed and shook his head. "That was no fun at all, so here's what I did. If I place my hand and this symbol right up against your trachea I can fill your lungs with water like that, then on top of it, I've got a sign of some sort to leave behind."

The man thrashed a moment and then was still. The villain smiled and placed him softly on the ground. "You lasted a lot longer than everyone else…a little more entertaining, I must admit…But my next target will certainly put up much more of a fight."

He grinned to himself, feeling an elation that comes only from anticipation. "Yes, Lark…My darling. You will certainly be much more of a challenge for me won't you? You won't let me win so easily…"

As he finished the sound of sirens could be heard. His heart leapt into his throat as he stood to his feet. "The police? Already…!" A panicked expression took him as he ran frantically down the back of the ally. Reaching a chained fence he raised up his hand and blasted through the thing creating an exit for himself.

Meanwhile, the streets filled with state alchemists, knocking on doors, entering shops and hotels, all ordering people to leave the city at once. Trains waited in the stations, also guarded by the militia that filled the rest of the sleeping town. Tired and distraught, people filled the streets, all ready to leave, though not yet sure why.

As Central City was evacuated, Lark prepared herself for battle; the one thing she loved more than anything else. Gathering up her weapon (a Japanese-style pole arm she had become fond of while studying Feudalism) she changed into some clothes she could easily maneuver in. Tying her hair back she left her room to find a young blonde woman standing outside her door. Her expression was one of unrest and resolve.

"You…Hawkeye was it?" she asked, propping up her naginata on the wall beside her to synch up her boots.

"Yes, Miss Johansson. I'd like to offer my assistance to you in any way I can." She saluted.

Lark chuckled a bit. "Wow! You're offering to help me? Well, I'd be happy to have you along, but if all you're going to do is shoot I really doubt you'll be of any assistance." She smiled, indicating the young woman's guns.

"I would feel much better if you would allow me to assist you. You aren't-"

Lark held up her hand and grabbed her naginata with the other. "Okay, okay, whatever helps you sleep at night…but stay out of my way! I've already got that shrimp Elric helping me, and the 'Stang offered to help too…though I don't know what use ignition cloth or flame alchemy is going to be against someone who's primary weapon is _water…! _Maybe I can think of a better use for you…"

"A better use? What do you mean by that, if you don't mind me asking…?" Hawkeye persisted.

"Have you called any one in charge of the trains? Is there still going to be incoming traffic today?" Lark asked.

"No, ma'am. We cancelled all incoming trains."

Lark paused a moment and at length said, "Good. Make sure they send a couple, but empty…We'll need to get people out of here faster than by foot. I'm not sure what that crazy son of a bitch is planning to do…"

And with that she walked off, with the stern-faced woman in tow behind her. Lark grinned. "Incredible…I had a crazed fiancé and his brother lost it, so suddenly I'm in charge of powerful military personnel?"

Outside it began to rain. Heavily.

Outlined by a circle of officers, Arthur gazed lazily at the man closest to him, smirking. "Well, well, well…Lark figured it out, did she?" He laughed. "I assumed that she'd catch on…bright girl she is…"

As he drew up his arm in front of him, shots rang out, but they were brought to a stop by the colossal wave that secreted from the earth around them. They found themselves washed down the street by the thing, coughing and sputtering as the rising waters drug them down the streets.

The liquid was rising steadily. In now flowed around Arthur's ankles. As he opened his hands and peered upwards at the sky, now pouring rain onto the dry earth. It was much to dry to absorb all of this moisture so quickly. "Just as I planned…"

As he basked in the glory of his seemingly too easy victory, a figure made its way up the avenue. He glanced down for a moment, closing one eye against the storming rains. "Eh?"

Lark made her way down the flooding street and stood silently before the man who once loved her with a sort of hunger in her cinnamon colored eyes. "Arthur…good morning."

"Lark…what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you here in Central …" he scowled, sarcasm dripping off of his tongue.

"Save it." Swinging her weapon from the ground at her feet in an arc above her head, she brought the water that covered the ground into the air, clearing the space around her. She kept the gushing waters at bay, bringing up the pavement around the sidewalks with a sweep of her arm. "I'll play your little games, Arthur, but in return…" The air began to move around her, making the rain that fell switch directions, pounding her opponent's face. "You're gonna have to play by MY rules."

The water fell like needles against Arthur's face and he brought his arms out on either side and spread them wide, stopping the deluge around the two combatants. "I can't tell whether or not I like this new you." He laughed. "You're much more assertive! Much different than when you allowed my brother to use you for his experiments like some lab rat!" Arthur let the rain fall around them again. "This fire in your eyes makes you so much more attractive though!" he added sardonically.

Crying out, Lark swung the pole arm into the ground, causing a great fissure to form, snaking its way up the road and to her adversary's feet. Arthur hopped into the air and, placing his hands together at the wrists, opened them palm down to the ground, filling the mighty crevice with water. As it wound its way up the crack and filled the area with surging, pulsing fluid, it gushed into Lark, clouting her against one of her concrete walls.

She rose angrily to her feet. "Seems I'm taking you too lightly, Arthur."

Stamping the butt of her weapon onto the ground, a wave formed in the roadway, surging upwards and over her foe's head. He stretched out his arm and smiled artfully. The wave halted above his head, pulsating as if it were a living thing. Waving a finger in the air he arrogantly turned his head and grinned.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…You must think this is a joke…! I CONTROLL water! Would you think to put out a flame with more fire!" He shook his head. "No, of course you wouldn't."

Shifting his body weight, he moved forward and thrusted his hands towards Lark. The water spilled down upon her. She felt the panic of drowning taking over as she struggled to get to the surface. Lark let go of her naginata and felt herself being pulled back by the chaotic churning sea around her. Finally, she was slammed back against the wall once more, this time breaking through it. Sputtering and choking, she lifted herself up onto her feet, forcing her battered body into submission.

Putting one hand against the ground, her arm almost completely lost in the water that now flowed at her knees, she forced the wall back up again. She felt suddenly thankful that she did not need to draw the transmutation circles that were already on her back. Hidden from Arthur's sight, Lark held out her hand above the toiling waters and focused on the ground. It began to tremble and shudder violently. The buildings on all sides of her began to break and crumble at their foundations, causing immense splits to form and wind up to the tops. Debris from the shattering rooftops rained down all around them. Lark smiled malevolently as she watched the waves within her stone walls splash rise and fall with the quaking earth. But her smile soon faded.

The roiling waves were brought to a halt and for a moment hovered in the air, then blasted through the stone walls, forcing the shards of rock and asphalt in all directions. One found its way into the girls arm and she cried out in pain. The earthquake stopped, Lark pausing to take the hunk of pavement out of her arm. Her fury rose tenfold as she lifted her eyes to her opponent.

"You know," she began. "you're damn lucky that was my left arm and not my right." And with that she charged again, determined to get her weapon back.

As Lark fought desperately to keep the city from being consumed by the flood waters that grew by the minute, the military did all it could to escort passengers onto the trains bound out of Central. Here and there a flash could be seen as another wall went up to keep the water away from the train tracks.

Edward slid, exhausted, down one of the barriers he had just erected. Stretching out from the train station he had been sanctioned with keeping the flood away from the tracks so that they could get the civilians to safety. Panting he wiped a gloved hand across his forehead. "Man, I don't know how much more of this I can take…" Behind him a slight fracture formed in the barricade blasting water into the open air and thrusting his head down and into the mud. Yanking it up again he swore under his breath and clapped his hands once together then placed them on the wall, reforming it.

"FULLMETAL!" called a voice behind him.

He turned. It was Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. "Hurry it up over there! We can't get these people out of here until you've got the tracks cleared for at least another 2 or 300 feet!"

Saluting bitterly, Edward continued his work.

Behind him he heard a sound like bone snapping and realized that there were a lot more places that needed repairs. Water sprayed from fractures all down the tracks in the direction of the station Looking back the other way he saw the waters beginning to cover the tracks. He clapped his hands and looking determined placed his hands on the ground, forming the earth into another section of wall.

"I can only hope that Lark's having as much fun as I am…"

At the train station a little ways down from him Ivy helped a little girl climb onto the engine. She (like every other person there) was soaked to the bone and tired, but she (UNlike every other person there) was smiling pleasantly. Riza Hawkeye flicked a hair out of her eye and looked down at the cheery professor with profound respect.

"You're the only one here who's still in good spirits." She marveled. "How on earth do you manage that?"

Tittering a bit, she ran the back of her hand over her forehead to see clearly though the water. "I'm just happy that Lark is finally able to get her revenge for what Sigmund did to her! This whole "Elemental Alchemy" bit was his brother's idea…though it was Sigmund's idea to make human weaponry with it…" She watched as Lieutenant Colonel Mustang unhappily helped an old woman to walk over to the train, carrying her night bag in his free hand. "It really would be an awe-inspiring thing to witness…a battle of the elements. I'm a little upset that I don't get to see this happening…" Beyond them a bolt of lightning hit the ground.

"Well that can't be good." Ivy frowned. "I hope my baby's okay…"

"I'm sure she's fine." Hawkeye smiled. "She's a strong girl…I have faith in her."

Carrying a large load of luggage, Alphonse came up beside Ivy and Riza. "I don't get how one person could have this sort of control over the weather…!" he wondered. "It doesn't even seem like it could be alchemy. You can't create something from nothing!"

Ivy nodded. "Yes, Al, that's true. But here's where you're wrong." She took off her glasses and wiped them on her shirt, only to see it really didn't help to remove the water. "The water in the air is what makes clouds. If he can figure out how to control the condensation of the water particles in the air, then he can form clouds all on his own." She put her glasses back on. "And he can put them wherever he wants as well. What he hopes to prove to Lark by drowning innocent people is beyond me. He's lost it…"

Al nodded his armored head in understanding. "But, why would he do this to his brother's lover?"

Ivy smiled. "You're much too young to think about such things, dear."

Lark rolled out of harm's way and slid her weapon through the water, spraying her foe. Spreading his arms wide, Arthur fashioned the water into the likeness of a giant hammer and smashed it into the exhausted young girl.

"You really have no idea what you're doing do you?" he snickered. "Wind and earth are your only weapons! Water is mine alone, and fire is useless here! You have more resources than I and even with them I still am far your superior!"

Pushing herself onto all fours, Lark coughed and spat, drenched. "Y-you shut the hell up!"

"So touchy…" Arthur said. "A little more and you'll be dead. This is what you wanted, Lark. What my brother convinced you alchemy was meant to be! A weapon, right! A method of death!" He laughed uproariously. "And now what of this entire city! They cannot stop the floods from coming! Even now, I'm sure that there are people dying, drowning in the most abundant and life giving element on earth."

Lark faced the ground, her expression unmoving, and seethed. Arthur continued his ranting, unendingly pleased to finally get back at the woman he had once begged for. "So, here we are at last. You will soon be with my brother in hell, and I will remain here. And after I kill you and get the symbols off your back, I will rule over all elements in their most primal state! I will be unstoppable! A GOD!"

Clutching at the ground, Lark cast a look at Arthur and out of the ground beneath him, a tangle of branches and vines shot out of the ground, immobilizing him. As the torrential rains fell about them, Lark stared up at Arthur, hatred burning within her. The vines clutched around him squeezed the very breath from his body. Letting out a pitiful cough, blood splashed forth from Arthur's lips as his ribs were crushed under the massive weight of the great vines.

Lark peered up at him and smiled crookedly. "Here's an advancement you never knew about…Plants, as well as soil, can be qualified as earth. Sigmund figured out how to get them into the mix, too. He really put your studies to shame…"

Gasping for breath Arthur writhed about in his cocoon of vegetation. His mouth gapping open and then closing like a fish out of water, he made a pitiful noise and the water around Lark's feet climbed increasingly until it reached her neck. She tilted her head back and huffed barely able to fill her lungs with precious air.

Parting her hands, Lark centered her concentration on the mass of vines before her. A flash shot out through the small sea casting rainbows upon the crumbled buildings. Vines broke from the pavement and burst from the surface of the foaming and agitated sea of water. They slithered up the base of their target's legs atop the vines already there and added their force. The sound of crushed bones rang out and with that blood seeped out between the foliage.

The plants gave a final squeeze and with that, Arthur's head fell against his chest and the rains came to a slow and steady halt. Lark fell to her knees in the water that surrounded her. Fatigued, she looked up as the clouds parted and the sun broke through the tumultuous storm clouds.

As Edward forced up another wall he looked up to see the clouds part and expose the light that had been foreign to Central for so long. His chest heaved and sweat, masked by rain, poured down his weather-beaten face. Turning his head he saw the passengers boarding the train peeking their heads out the windows and chatting excitedly. Making eye contact with his companions in the distance, who now waved him back to the station, he gave a grin. Taking a step forward his vision blurred and he fell to the ground.

The next day was sunny and bright. Summer certainly looked as if it had found it's place once again. Scattered puddles lay along all the roads and streets and people struggled to return their lives to normal, pushing water out of shops with brooms and throwing away furniture that had been ruined in the flood the previous day. In the expanse, near the train station, a wall at least ten feet tall with a jagged top and many cracks ran at least a mile north……

"Let me get this straight…" Lark frowned looking curiously at Roy. "You want ME to be a State Alchemist? A 'dog of the military'? Follow orders?" She placed her hands on her hips and cackled. "Oh that's RICH!"

"Then you aren't interested?" he asked.

Facing him Lark winked. "I'll think about it! So tell me, where's Edward? I never got to thank him for his help yesterday! He saved a lot of lives, you know!"

Sitting down at his desk and looking drearily at the stack of papers that had formed there, the Lieutenant Colonel laced his fingers and placed them languidly beneath his chin. "Fullmetal? He's still asleep I imagine. He was unconscious when we carried him back here."

Alphonse laid a blanket under his brother's soaking clothes to sop up the water that had dripped on the floor under where they hung. His brother lay peacefully in a nearby bed, sleeping quietly. There was a knock at the door and he turned.

"Yes? Who is it?"

Lark popped her head in the doorway. "Just me. Is Ed awake?"

Standing up Al shook his head. "Brother's been asleep since they brought him in last night."

Nodding, the girl pulled a letter out of her shirt. "Well then, will you give him this when he wakes up?"

Taking the letter, Al peered at Lark. "What's this?"

"You can read it if you want. Just a letter…to apologize and thank him for his help yesterday." She folded her hands behind her back and leaned forward. "No biggie…How's he doing? I hear he really pushed himself to the limits out there."

"He's okay. Just tired. But his leg and arm have started to rust. I was lucky to be under cover most of the time, but Brother…It looks like we're going to have to take a trip home to Risembul to get Winry to fix it." Al bowed. "Thank you for saving the city!"

"From that whack-job?" She waved her hand. "Don't mention it. Anyway, I'll be seein' ya!" And with that, she left the room. When she shut the door behind her she stopped for a moment. "Wait…_ED_ was rusting?"

Alphonse opened the letter and read it to himself. He laughed a bit.

"Hey Al, what've ya got there?" asked a voice behind him.

Al turned, holding the letter. "Oh, you're awake! It's just a little something that Lark left for you." He walked over to his brother and handed him the note.

Still looking rather spent, Ed took the paper in his hand and after a moment frowned. "WHAT!"  
At the bottom of the letter it read as follows:

"But even for all of my teasing, I'm quite fond of you! I look forward to being good friends when I return here in the spring to become state certified (can you believe they don't even want to make me take the test!).

Can't wait to see you two again!

Your friend;

Lark Johansson

"SHE'S gonna be a State Alchemist!" Edward crumpled the letter. "Looks like they'll let anyone in these days!"

Al looked out the window into the bright morning sun. "Oh, I don't know Brother…I sort of liked her…"

As Lark and Ivy left Central a sort of new life was in the air as the earth, now quenched of its thirst, began to govern itself once again. The birds sang amiably as they soared high into the summer sun, letting the peace of a newly freed world fill them.

THE END


End file.
